


a little daylight

by charjace



Series: Maryse; Mother of All [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Alec is LIFE, M/M, Same with Lydia, he is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: jace is waking up to the sun on his skin and his vampire boyfriend poking him in the side





	a little daylight

His name was being called and he was poked in the arm, so he let out a groan and swatted his arm at his boyfriend. He wanted to sleep more and the sun coming in from the window was nice on his skin, that was when his eyes shot open and he ran over to the curtains to close them. Fear was sinking into his body and mind as we went to look over at Simon sitting up on his bed - in one peace and no sign of being hurt.

He didn’t realize he had left his curtains open when he had went out to meet Simon the night before. Never really needing them closed as Simon couldn’t enter the Institute, so it wasn’t an issue - until last night. He liked to wake up to the sun nice and warm on his skin.

Over looking Simon he notices that there was not even a trace of him ever being in the sun, and there is a  _fear_  yet excitement in his eyes.

“Babe, I’m so sorry I forgot I leave them open. Are you okay Si?” He asks, moving to cup Simon’s face into his hands.

Simon nods his head a little, “Y-Yeah, I’ve been trying to wake you for like five minutes. I woke up to the sun on me! It didn’t hurt Jace, it didn’t  _hurt_! I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t hurt?” Jace muses, giving a tilt of his head. Eyes roaming over Simon once more. That was also when he noticed that Simon was still in his blood stained clothes and so was he. “We can talk about this later, figure out why you aren’t burnt to a crisp, but for now, let’s take a shower and get into some cleaner clothes.”

“Okay,” Simon replies leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s lips, it eased a little bit of the worry that had settled into the Shadowhunter.

Cleaning up and getting changed, they noticed that Simon really was immune to the sun when they went to the kitchen and Simon didn’t  _once_  move away from an accidental sunbeam that was shining through the windows. Maryse and Alec were sitting in the kitchen, plates full of food and soon after Isabelle, Lydia and Clary came in. Clary looking a little tired, but she held out a cup towards Simon when she saw him.

It was easy to tell what it was, and why Clary wasn’t as bright as she usually is. “I’m Clary,” She introduces as when Simon takes hold of the cup, then she is taking a seat next to Alec, resting her head against her big brother’s shoulder.

Alec moves some of his food from his own plate onto Clary’s, and Jace takes a seat himself, and so they’re all eating together, while Simon is sipping at his blood. They were making small talk, and introduces themselves to Simon, and they’re more like asking Simon about what he likes, how long have he and Jace been going out. They were all shocked when it was revealed that they had been going out for six months.

“Oh my  _gosh_  Jace,” Isabelle says hitting his shoulder with her hand. “I thought we told each other this kind of thing.”

Jace just gives a small shrug of his shoulders, “It just was different. I...” He trails off, and his siblings all give a small nod of their head, and Maryse a small soft smile towards him.

Learning to love and accept it and to give it had been a long journey he had taken, and in all honestly is still taking. His family knew this, and understood it. Alec offers to do the dishes, while everyone files out the kitchen and heading towards the Head of the Institute office. Clary was clearly better then she had been before breakfast.

Maryse takes a seat behind the desk, and everyone else takes a seat. “I think I need to call a Warlock, because, don’t think we haven’t noticed, but Simon is walking freely within the sun.”

“A warlock? Why?” Simon questions, his hands starting to pick at the hem of the borrowed shirt he was wearing.

“Just for answers Simon. Because one may know what is going on. I’ll send a message to Magnus,” Maryse informs, flashing a smile and taking in the way Simon  _relaxed_  at the mention of Magnus.

“Alec will love that,” Clary muses with a huge smile upon her lips, it was almost teasing.

“Clarissa,” Maryse deadpans, but every Lightwood knew that Alec liked Magnus. “Now, I believe you all have a free day today. Including you Lydia, I’ll take over all the work for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a snippet i'd thought would be nice to write. i have a full jimon planned, a full lyzzy, a full malec & a full claia as well as luke&maryse getting together
> 
> i can take request for things in /for this series send them to [hookhim](http://hookhim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
